Scooby and the Voodoo Man
Scooby and the Voodoo Man is the 5th episode of Scooby-Doo Solve Them All Premise A mysterious kidnapper kidnaps everyone in the gang, but Scooby. Scooby feels hopeless until a strange voodoo doctor agrees to help him find them. Who is this man and why does he want to help? Synopsis Shaggy's walking to the malt shop. He enters. No one's there. He rings the bell. A shadowy figure sneaks up behind him and grabs him! Daphne's in the mall shopping for clothes when a shadowy figure comes up behindp her and grabs her! Fred's taking a walk. He walks past an alley. A figure walks out of the alley. It grabs him and pulls him into the alley! Velma is working on a project. An arm appears under the table and pulls her! Scooby goes to everyone's houses, but no one's home. Scooby whimpers. A strange man walks out of an alley and greets Scooby. His name is Slick Sammy. He says he has an idea of where Scooby's friends are. Scooby follows him, but is suspicious. He follows him to Coolsville's Outskirts, an abandoned part of Coolsville that used to be a major mining town. They walk into the outskirts. They walk into an old abondoned mine. At the kidnappers HQ he sends an army of robots to attack Scooby and Sammy. Daphne gets her nail file and starts filing at the rope that ties her up. It works! She starts filing at the others' ropes. Sammy and Scooby walk further into the mine. They hear clanks and the robot army appears. Scooby screams. Sammy slams his staff on the ground. A forcefield appears around the two. The army slams against the shield, but it won't break. The army of robots shoot lasers from there eyes. Lasers shoot from Sammy staff. The lasers destroy the robots. They progress further. They reach the kidnapper's HQ. He turns around. The gang is all untied. They mob him, but he sends, a flock of doves after them!? The doves divebomb and peck them. Sammy shoots lasers at the masked kidnapper. He runs. Scooby and Sammy run after him. Sammy throws his staff at Fred. Sammy says for Fred to fight off the doves with it. Sammy and Scooby chase the kidnapper further into the mine. He sends rabbits at them. They avoid the bunnies, and continue chasing him. He hops onto a mine cart and starts it. They follow. Meanwhile, Daphne and Velma are cornered by doves and Fred is trying to fight the doves off. Shaggy runs down the mine. On the mine carts, they are neck and neck when the kidnapper realizes his track is a dead end. He crashes. The gang unmasks the kidnapper. They don't know who it is but Sammy does. It turns out to be Magic Tony. He was jealous of Sammy so when Sammy heard someone was kidnapped, he would come to the rescue because he was almost kidnapped earlier. Tony was then going to kidnap Sammy so that he would be the best magician in Coolsville. Carl grabs Tony. He thanks the kids and Sammy, but when he does Sammy is already gone. Scooby says Scooby-Dooby-Doo! But he says it strangely. Villains *The Masked Kidnapper *Army of Robots *Doves *Bunnies Locations *Coolsville *Coolsville Outskirts *The Kidnappers Cave Suspects Culprits Notes/Trivia *This is the first episode to feature Slick Sammy a recurring character *Also this is the first episode to feature questionabally real magic Category:Scooby-Doo Solves Them All Category:ScoobyDude's Stuff